


Rose teach Jade how to shower

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jade pays Rose a little visit and learns of what proper hygiene is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose teach Jade how to shower

**Author's Note:**

> Who the fuck knew writing the description for a sink would be fun?

Rose pressed her fingers against the keyboard of her black squiddle themed laptop, it's frame nestled comfortably in the pink cozzie she had knitted for it. She was typing some response to her close friend Jade; the two regaling each other with small talk of their daily activities and various other personal and impersonal matters. “No Jade my mother was surprisingly for once rather firm on that particular subject, though I must say that it was rather nice to see her actually live up to her duties as a parental figure. Though in all honesty I really never intended to go through with the suggestion I imparted upon her regardless, it was really more to see if she was open to the idea anyway so no loss on my part.” 

“Well Rose that is, uh good to hear I guess. Still though, I kinda don’t think it’s really good to be messing with your mom like that.” Rose shrugged in response and continued typing. “Like I said it doesn’t matter, I never had any intention of going through with it if she were to hypothetically accept, so it’s a moot point besides. In addition I’m actually somewhat relieved to be honest, knowing her I’m sure if she had agreed she’d gone overboard and send me to some pretentious art deco style academy for a week, if only to really “soak up the real city” or something like that.” Jade’s familiar green colored text flashed in the pesterchum chat window, a few minutes passing between each additional wall of text. “So I guess no trip to the big apple then Rose? That sucks, seems like such a cool place, especially those museums and Madison Square Garden. I mean can you imagine how awesome that garden would be Rose? I wonder what kind of plants they have?” Rose responded, “It’s not exactly that type of garden Jade and I assume any vegetation would be rather blasé even by both our standards. And well to be honest, New York is really far to, well hipsterish for me. I’d much rather prefer the more quite tranquility of the woods here.” 

“Your home sounds lovely Rose, so peaceful and calm. I kinda sometimes wish I could live there or at least visit if nothing else. I mean, don’t get me wrong I love it here, but it kinda gets a bit lonely at times even with Bec. And getting a chance to document and study more temperate climates is always a blast!” Rose was about to type a response when an idea came upon her, her hands froze in mid air as it slowly, gradually formed and took shape, becoming more and more defined. When it had finally solidified, a beaming smile began to grow on her face. She returned her fingers to the keyboard and trying her best to contain her rising excitement, responded back to Jade. 

“Jade, I have a little suggestion I wish to offer. Now, I still need to run this by my mother for approval, but… How would you like to actually come visit me for say a week or so?” The chat window remained unchanged for a few moments, the text cursor flashing in and out with every second. For a moment Rose’ once rising exhilaration was begining to ebb slowly and she began to worry that perhaps Jade would refuse her. In retrospect it was something of a foolhardy idea, after all Jade lived alone and who would take care of her residence while she was gone, or what of her pet Bec, as powerful as he was, he still needed to be feed didn’t he? And would her mother accept her new request so shortly after refusing her previous one, and what of travel costs, she’d certain couldn’t afford to fly Jade halfway across the world and back again. 

Rose began to mentally chastise her overeager imagination. The idea was stupid and surely Jade would turn her down out of practical concerns. Sure enough the chat window bleeped, showing a new line of green text. Rose apprehensively looked to it, both worried and eager to read Jade’s answer. “Sure! I’d love to Rose, but hopefully your mom will be okay with it.” Rose was momentarily nonplussed, and after regaining her composure, returned to the chat. “Jade I must apologize in advance. I feel as if I’m getting ahead of myself here. First off, how do you intend to get here? I somewhat forget to think this out a bit before so I’m somewhat embarrassed to admit that I can’t provide anything meaningful.” “Oh don’t worry about that, I got my ways. Why don’t you ask your mom Rose?” 

Rose raised her eyebrow, curious over Jade’s supposed ways. But not wishing to waste any further time left her room and ventured to her mother. The elder Lalonde was as sauced as ever, awkwardly swaying and tripping side to side as she cleaned the living room, feather duster in one hand, ever present martini glass in another. She struggled not to fall as she bent over to swipe some thin film of dust off a table, curiously maintaining a perfectly balanced and practiced grip on her glass. Rose looked on silently with incredulousness. This was the fifth time today her mother had went about organizing their home and Rose began to suspect most of the dust originated more from the cleaning instrument itself then from any miniscule mite.  
Rose cleared her throat softly, hoping to get the elder Ladlonde’s distracted attentions. “Ahem.” Mom raised her head, and turned towards Rose. Rose began to speak with a tone brimming with forced civility. “Mother, I wish to ask for your permission if a close and trusted friend of mine could perhaps stay at our home over the weekend? I assure you that we shall keep any noise to a minimum so as not to bother or upset you, and should you agree she will be on her best behavior and follow every rule to the letter.” Mom jolted upwards, beaming with excitement, somehow managing not to spill any gin, “Why Rosehy yours gonna have a little fhrien come an visit!? A little slchleepovuur? Well thats wonderful! Ill have to totes go to town ands orders some partee stuff. Oh and rent shome moviees and some popcorn!” 

Rose’s demeanor shifted to a more apprehensive state as she began to reveal the next details of her and Jade’s upcoming little play date. “Yes mother, a sleepover if you will. There is however a slight condition.” “Oh and whatsa that?” Mom said curiously, bend over slightly and listening to Rose more intently now. “Well, my friend lives very far from here. You see she and I met over the internet and before you become concerned, she and I are very close and I have seen what she looks like so I know for a fact she is not some pervert or some random stranger. And what’s more she has also stated that she can make all the necessary arraignments regarding her trip here, so there would be no need to pay for any ticket or anything as such.”   
“Oh Rosey, you don’t needs to worry. I trust u completely and all. You friend ish welcome to schtay as long as they wish.” Rose sighed and let her body ease a bit, happy that everything seemed to be going smoothly so far. Before returning back to her room she bowed her head slightly and with a slight hint of genuine warmth thanked her mother. “Your welcome Rosey. Luv u always honey.” Mom replied, then returning back to her own little world. Rose, now filled with excitement raced back to her room, hoping she hadn’t kept Jade waiting too long, she plopped down on her bed and crossed her legs in a sitting position, her fingers quickly tapping on the keyboard eager to get her message out. As she composed her text all manner of ideas of what she and Jade would do began to emerge. There was still so much work to do, so many details to iron out. What method of travel Jade would use and where Rose and her mother would pick her up, what activities they’d do, and of course the traditional tour of the house was a must. 

She grinned with anticipation, both over ensuring all the needed information and inquiries in her own text were present as well as over Jade and hers upcoming playdate and all the activities they’d have to do. It was like writing a new chapter for her much beloved novel Complacency of the learned. Each new idea or concept like a sentence, slowly adding more to the whole, every thought helping to form and mold the overall shape piece by piece. It was a exhilarating experience she loved greatly, and here she could actually get to see for once a real tangible result of her creative process, not the uncertain guesswork she so often had to rely on after a rereading of her work. 

Rose then finished her message, and after ensuring that she had added all that she needed pressed the enter key, sending it off to Jade for approval; just like an author to their editor. Not long after Jade messaged her back, informing her that she had already packed all the needed items for her stay and that most curiously, she had already begun the process of leaving. Rose was taken aback a bit, surely even with both of their considerable resources it would still take Jade some time to send for a ride to pick her up? She tried to elicit some answer from Jade yet the ever plucky juvenile scientist remained illusive. “Oh but Rose don’t you worry about that either! I want to surprise you when I arrive and trust me I think you’re really love what I got planned. You’re not the only one of our group who can be all cagey.” Rose then dismissed the thought, Jade was a smart girl, and perhaps she did possess certain means to help her that Rose was simply unaware of. 

“Well then Jade, I assume you’ll be arriving in my state then?” “Yes!” “And do you know which location you’ll be arriving in exactly?” “Yes I do Rose!” Rose was beginning to become irritated with the brevity of Jade’s responses. Was she aware that Rose and her mother needed to actually know these details as well? She tried to keep her annoyance in check and pressed Jade for further answers. “Well then Jade, exactly when are you planning to leave so my mother and I can pick you up?” “Oh…” Was all the screen said before a bright flash erupted in Rose’s room, obscuring her vision briefly as she tried to cover her eyes. 

Rose blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes gently to help speed the recovery of her sight. After but a few moments she could see normally again and making use of years worth of picking up on the presence of another immediately turned her head. Standing dead center in her room was the one and only Jade Harley, dressed in her ever present blue and white atom shirt and ankle length beige skirt. Beside her were two pairs of duffle bags seemingly bulging with were no doubt all the clothes and other amenities Jade intended to bring with her as well as what Rose suspected were probably various military and hunting gear as well as scientific equipment. Jade herself was smiling that same buck tooth grin she always had on her, her mood carrying a sense of warmth and welcome. “Right about now Rose.” She said amusingly, finishing her previously abrupt text. 

Rose stared absent mindedly, trying to ascertain how Jade had just suddenly transported into her room. She knew the girl had access to all manner of powerful technology yet was Jade perhaps more resourceful then she had originally thought. “How-w how d-did-d did you even?” Rose stammered out. “Why with Bec Rose! It’s a cool trick he can do, he can teleport me or any other object including himself, anywhere on earth! All I have to is tell him the right coordinates and, well.. Zap.” “Oh.” Was all Rose could manage, still reeling with surprise. “That’s why I told you not to worry about the details Rose, and why I was kinda a bit cagey earlier with the answers. And besides, I figured it would make a nice surprise too.” “Well you most certain did, I’ll say” Rose said, a hint of amusement in her voice as she sighed with relief. 

As Rose collected herself, tugging on her shirt and dusting herself off, she began to then take notice of a most peculiar and rather unpleasant smell coming off from where Jade stood. At first she pondered if perhaps it was some side effect from Bec’s transportation of Jade; perhaps the sudden rearranging of atoms and molecules in the air cooked off the air, then she looked towards Jade’s bags and thought maybe some chemical composition from what might be her guns or ammunition were the cause. Whatever it was it was becoming intolerable and Rose covered her nose in the hope to stifle it. “Jade I don’t mean to be rude especially since this is supposed to be a rather joyous occasion but what in the dark gods name is that smell?”   
Jade looked surprised and looked around the room, sniffing the air before a embarrassing look emerged on her face. Apprehensively she slowly raised her arm, and took a small whiff of herself, jerking back gently with disgust. “Oh damn, sorry Rose I do kinda smell a bit. I’m always sorta used to it so I guess I kinda never picked up on it. Plus I do work often with all sorts of chemicals and plants and other stuff so they usually drowned it out before I guess.” Jade said sheepishly. Rose raised an eyebrow, curious now as to how often Jade actually bathed if at all, she began to wave her free hand side to side in a mock attempt to clean the air. “Jade if it’s not too private to ask, how often do you actually shower?” Jade placed a hand to her chin and looked upward, trying her best to pull the information from her memories. After a brief moment of silence Rose interrupted her train of though. “Do you even shower?” She asked with a slight look of disgust. 

Jade bit her lip, feeling even more embarrassed at her personal hygiene. “Well, I mean I try to remember, it’s just that I’m always busy, and I kinda have trouble remembering things at times, and plus I kinda worry about falling asleep while I’m cleaning myself, so I guess I.. never. learned.” Rose sighed and stood up, walking to Jade and grabbing her by the hand, dragging her out of the room and towards the bathroom. This wasn’t how she expected her little get together to start out, nor she did she expect she’d be starting a class on proper teenage hygiene, but she soldiered onwards regardless. And besides, better to get Jade out of her room lest she stick it up further. 

They ventured through the hallway, both ignoring Rose’s mother who was in the middle of refilling another drink of hers. Rose for a moment wondered how she was to explain the circumstance of Jade’s sudden arrival but put those thoughts aside, that time would come later. They reached the bath room and after handing a towel to Jade instructed her to strip while she went to fetch something for herself. Jade complied, feeling self conscious about both her figure and her cleanliness as well as disappointed at how things had transpired thus far. She had been so excited for this ever since Rose suggested it and already things were going terribly. She placed her clothes in a neat organized pile, and looked at her surroundings.   
The bathroom was immaculately designed and outfitted with a plethora of expensive and high quality materials. The sink was constructed out of what looked to be marble stone, engraved into it were intricate gold swirls, hugging the brim of the twin bowls and other edges in floral patterns and other unidentifiable curves. As Jade swiped her hand across its surface she not once felt any change in its smoothness, her fingers seamlessly sliding along the surface of both metal and stone, both perfectly fitting into one another. Placed in the center of each half of the counter was two sinks, both of them made of the same high quality stone. The Faucets were made of what Jade suspect to be bronze. They possessed an elegant design and glistened with a high sheen, little glints and sparkles flashing along it’s surface as she closed in to inspect them. Beside each bowl rested a matching pair of soft white towels monogrammed with a cursive L and behind them rested various unused scented candles of middling sizes. Towering over the sink stood a massive one piece mirror that ran along the entire length of the counter. Along its edges were similar floral patterned swirls and curves painted onto it’s surface.

Jade was in awe at both the craftsmanship of the sink as well as the quality of the materials. Washing one’s hands had always been of a practical nature for her and she tended to be used to more utilitarian designs. That such craftsmanship could be put into designs for such purposes left her with a sense of appreciation for the hard work someone had certainly made. Another aspect that piqued her curiosity was that as she gazed upon the various surfaces she took notice of how clean and well maintained it all was. Whether on the mirror, the countertop, or the sink, there was not even the slightest little blemish or smudge, or even speck of dust to be found and Jade could not help but admire Ms. Lalonde’s diligence at her craft. She then removed her gaze at the washtub and looked upon the other facilities, holding particular interest in Rose’ shower. 

It was a mid sized room surrounded by three panels of glass. Within it rested a large tub that looked as if it could fit two people at most. At the room’s entrance beside the tub was the shower area, above it affixed to the ceiling was a large showerhead and adorned into the wall were various handles that looked to be made of the same bronze material as the faucet. The walls themselves were made of a different type of stone, this type a light brown in color and randomly dotted along its surface with little specks of white stone and pebbles arraigned in more floral patterns common throughout the masonry she’d seen so far. Above the valves was a small protruding ledge, resting upon it were an assortment of shampoos, conditioners and other expensive cleaning products she couldn’t identify as well as a few washcloths. 

While Jade was transfixed at the marvel of Rose’s bathroom, she hadn’t even taken notice of her friend’s return. “Admiring the view?” Rose said, jolting Jade out of her daydreaming and alarming her a bit. After quickly catching her breath she responded back, “Yes actually, this is all so very… Well amazing Rose! I’ve never actually gotten a chance to see a bathroom this ritzy in person before.” Rose smiled back warmly; she was dressed in a simple dark purple one piece swimsuit with a black trim along its edges. Jade felt confused at first as to why Rose was dressed as such and looked to see if perhaps she had a second set to give her yet quickly noticed a lack of anything in either of Rose’s hands and settled on simply waiting for an explanation from her host. 

Rose spoke up, talking in a manner that one would expect a teacher or instructor to possess, “Now Jade, as a guest of my house there are certain rule of etiquette that you are expected to abide by while under my roof, one of these of course being up to a certain standard of cleanliness.” Her tone shifted to a more playful form then, “Of which I’m rather sorry to say that you are currently quite lax at the moment.” She stopped for a brief moment, and after clearing her throat continued, “However, as a host I too am also obligated to follow certain customs and rules as well, one of which being to make certain that my guests are properly cared for. In this context Jade, that means I am to personally teach you how to properly bathe and wash yourself.” Jade’s eye’s widened in surprise, was Rose serious she thought for a moment before remembering that this was Rose she was talking about; the girl was always serious to an extent. Anyone willing to maintain such a long contest of wills and mindgames for as long as she had was undoubtedly not to be underestimated. 

Jade then looked down at herself and wondered why Rose had not brought her a swim suit of her own. Was Rose seriously going to wash her as she said? And would she herself seriously be… Naked while Rose instructed her. The thought weirded her out a bit, she knew she wasn’t entirely aware of all the little proper customs most people abided by, but even then she knew how odd being nude in front of Rose was. As if sensing her feelings Rose explained herself. “Now I understand you’re probably having second thoughts now Jade, that is perfectly understandable. And I’m assuming a few questions as well. So I’ll explain a few things for you. Yes you will be naked, and yes I will be in the shower with you. I need to be, how am I to show you how to do things just right otherwise? You trust me do you not?” Jade nodded. “Good, and don’t worry Jade, I will be a perfect lady. Anywhere you don’t wish for me to touch I will keep my hands off of. I do want you to feel comfortable during this after all. Sounds fair then?”

After mulling it over for a bit Jade finally agreed to Rose’s terms, perhaps this would be fun and not bizarre as she had originally thought. And once she accepted Rose moved to the shower, pulling open the glass door and inviting her in, “You first madam.” Rose said as if she were a butler of some sort, giggling while she held the door and presented the room. Jade returned the playful gesture, acting the part of haughty noblewomen whist giggling herself, “Why such a gentlemen, remind me to raise your pay for this Jasper darling.” Once the two had entered Rose asked for Jade’s Glasses and then instructed her top face away from her, she did as asked, slowly lowering the towel afterwards and handing it to Rose. Wordlessly Rose reached for the shower valves, gently turning it until a small stream of water fell from the head gently cascading them both in a pleasantly warm drizzle of water. Already Jade felt her long strands of hair become heavy with moisture and before long they were clinging to her back. Rose gathered them into one uniform strand, pushing it over her shoulder and then reached for one of the washrags. She grabbed one of the bottles that rested upon the stone ledge and squeezed a small amount onto the rag, pressing and mixing the soap into the rag with her hand.

“Now Jade, the first step to any bathing experience is to use soap. Some people use a bar or liquid gel and lather it along their bodies. I’ll demonstrate” Rose gently pressed the rag along Jade’s back, softly rubbing in small circles, first along her shoulder blades, then along the crease of her back, slowly riding her hand up and down its length. Jade moaned softly in response, her once tense muscles relaxing as Rose gently massaged her. She had to admit however awkward this was it still felt good and as she felt the scum and filth slowly being removed from her she let her arms drift free. Rose then moved on to her lower back, using one hand to lift Jade’s arm slightly so as to wash and rub along her sides causing her to giggle briefly. Once she’d covered the entire back she moved on to the arms, gently running the rag along both arms and then over her shoulders, never once touching anything she felt inappropriate. She finished off the upper body by quickly rubbing the cloth along Jade’s hands, ringing it through each finger, carful not to be too rough. 

Once each digit was coated with a nice thin layer Rose spoke up. “Jade I’m going to clean your legs now, is that acceptable?” Jade tensed up slightly, Rose had been perfectly behaved so far, yet wouldn’t she be able to sneak a peak at her from such an angle? She then pushed such thought from her mind, Rose was a trusted friend, and she had at least had the decency to ask beforehand. And besides, there was no point backing out now she thought to herself. She gave Rose the go ahead, taking a deep breath before letting herself relax once more. After rinsing out the washrag and adding a fresh new drop of soap Rose got her knees, continuing the same gentle motion as before, rubbing the washcloth along the sides of her legs, once again keeping her hands from touching any intimate region. “Now remember Jade, it’s very important to wash and rinse every part of yourself. Filth knows no limitations or boundaries. Feet please.” Jade braced herself against the sides, lifting one foot upwards, Rose grasped it firmly and as quickly as she had brushed Jade’s hand, rubbed and rinsed her foot, wringing and sliding the rag between her toes. Continuing where she left off she spoke up, “That’s why I will hand the reigns over to you Jade. Every inch, every part must be cleaned and as I said I will not touch anything you do not wish of me." 

Jade turned her head slightly, realizing Rose was now standing and offering the rag to her. Jade took it from her, slightly annoyed that Rose’s little massage was for the time being over. Rose was skilled with her hands, skilled enough to make Jade almost reconsider allowing her to clean her more private areas. But, as appealing as it seemed she knew how weird such a thing would be for the both of them, especially for Rose, and set about prepping the rag for her own use. “Now I assume you’ll want some extra privacy for this part so I’ll just turn my back and let you alert me to when you finish. Is that acceptable Jade?” Jade agreed once more, keeping her head turned and her eyes fixed on Rose, briefly wondering if she heard a sigh from Rose after. 

Once Rose had complied she quickly got to work, trying her best to copy the motions Rose had made. She felt annoyed now at having to personally deal with this herself, trading Rose’s gentle yet experienced hands for her own rough amateurish ones was a considerable demotion, even if she had the advantage of more privacy however little it actually was. She kept her vision fixed on Rose all the while, she mostly trusted her but still felt there was no harm in at least being careful, after all if there was one lesson she had had drilled into her it was to always be prepared. Ironic how for all that, she had been utterly for the little detail that had gotten into her current bizarre situation. 

Jade wasted no time in washing and scrubbing all the areas Rose had intentionally neglected, her chest, her buttocks, and lastly her stomach. All the while keeping her eye’s glued to Rose who vigilantly remained fixed to her position. Not once did she even so much as twitch, her body remaining perfectly still and at the ready. Soon Jade eventually felt comfortable enough to quickly focus her full attention on herself, quickly scrubbing her more dirty regions more thoroughly then before, finally finishing her task with an abrupt wash, letting the water flow down her entire figure until all the soap had washed off. She returned to her former position then, alerting Rose to continue. 

“Ah very good, you took less time then I expected Jade. I thought you were enjoying this little lesson weren’t you?” Jade pouted a bit, feeling eager for Rose to continue. “I am, it’s just that… well, it’s weird I guess. Nevermind actually, forget I said anything.” Rose reached for the shampoo and squirted a quarter sized smudge into her hand, then ordered Jade to sit in a crossed leg position. She got to her knees and briefly rubbed her hands together before ringing them through Jade’s hair. “Now Jade, be honest with me. I did tell you that if anything was making you uncomfortable then tell me.” Rose began to massage Jade’s scalp, pressing and smudging the mixture into the hair and using her fingers to comb it through. She was careful not to let any get into Jade’s eyes while she coated her jet black mane with the silky cleaner. 

Jade spoke up, “Well…. Okay then. I’ll admit this all has been very fun Rose, honestly I really am enjoying myself a bunch it’s just that...” “Just what, Jade?” Rose interjected. “It’s just that well as fun as this is, it still feels really weird.” Rose stopped momentarily, as if trying to process Jade’s words. She quickly regained her composure and continued playing with Jade’s hair. “Let me take a stab at the answer. It’s because I’m a girl correct? And the fact that you’re letting another girl see you in such a vulnerable state feels off to you in some way. As if perhaps there’s something more to this? And you feel somewhat suspicious about my feelings or behavior is that it Jade?” Jade nodded in approval. “Well that’s perfectly normal; I’ll even acknowledge how bizarre this is honestly. Truth be told, you really did need a bath, and I just sort of naturally assumed you an “au natural” kind of girl, what with being on that island all to yourself.”   
“Rose I might be a hermit, but I’m not socially retarded. I’m not gonna just run around in my birthday suit like some drunk on New Years.” Jade responded sarcastically, chuckling a bit. “I know, and once again I apologize for jumping to conclusions, I hope you don’t feel as if I’ve forced you into this?” “Nah its fine. Like I said I like it, even if it kind of does seem weird. But it’s always nice to be pampered I guess.” Rose then stood up and spoke back to Jade, “Well that’s good to hear, also Jade could you be a dear and close your eyes for me?” Once Jade complied Rose loosened the water valve, letting a greater amount of water flow free. As it soaked Jade, the shampoo washed free of her hair, helped by Rose grasping and softly pulling it free. Once she had felt Jade’s hair was free of any remaining product she tightened the handle, restoring the cascade to it’s previous gentle torrent. 

Rose repeated her steps again for the conditioner, coating Jade’s head in a small puff of soap and other products. Jade sat silently all the while, simply rocking back and forth as she enjoyed Rose’s playful antics on her scalp and hair, all previous feelings and emotions relating to her ruminations now gone. Yes this might be weird to an extent, but what did it matter? Rose was a friend of hers and hadn’t she remained true to her words throughout the whole session, never once sneaking a peak or stealing a look at Jade when she could have? With that thought in mind, Jade finally at last fully let herself relax. But as if to spoil her fun, Rose told her that sadly it was done. She opened her eyes to see a fresh dry towel hanging in front of her, Rose glancing aside in an attempt to offer her some trace amount of privacy. Jade took it and once she had covered herself the pair left the shower, Rose grabbing her own towel.  
“Well now I think that was fun Jade. Hopefully the rest of your time spent here will be as well.” “I think it will Rose. Let’s just keep the naked shenanigans to a minimum okay?” Jade said, chuckling lightly. A mischievous smile began to creep on Rose’s face, and she started to eye Jade hungrily as if she was a piece of meat. “Ohhh, I can’t make any promises now can I?” A moment of awkward silence passed before Rose spoke up again. “I’m kidding Jade… Learn to take a joke.”


End file.
